Icecream swindler
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: La suite d'Icream lover. Qui est le coupable ? La réponse est disponible dans le texte.


_Bon, je ne me souviens plus bien si j'avais résolu le mystère dans les réponses aux reviews reçues pour Icecream lover, mais dans tous les cas, voila la vérité vraie._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Icecream swindler**

Dans la planque des g-boys quatre des pilotes tournent en rond nerveusement et ne savent plus que faire. Depuis trois jours que Duo a constaté que l'on avait entamé ses pots de glace l'ambiance s'est visiblement dégradée. Il reste confiné dans sa chambre, le plus souvent recroquevillé sur son lit, les yeux obstinément clos. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis ce matin là, lui si bavard d'ordinaire et s'il mange, ce n'est ni en leur présence ni dans la maison. Il ne descend pas aux heures des repas ni pendant la nuit, Wufei s'en est assuré, d'ailleurs rien ne manque dans les placards ni dans le frigo ou le congélateur. Les pots ramenés par Heero pour remplacer ceux entamés sont restés intouchés.

Quatre observe avec tristesse ses compagnons. Il est de loin le plus affecté par la situation du fait de sa sensibilité accrue. Par dessus tout, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne parvient pas à déterminer lequel des trois autres est le coupable. Vu leur comportement, ils pourraient tous les trois être le fautif, mais il est évident qu'un seul d'entre eux a touché à la crème glacée.

Finalement il n'y tient plus. Il faut qu'il sache la vérité.

- Qui ? Demande t'il.

Trois regards se tournent vers lui.

- Qui quoi ? Demande Trowa.

- Qui a touché aux pots de Duo ? Ce n'est plus suportable, je veux savoir la vérité.

Wufei fronce les sourcils et détourne la tête avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela va changer. Déclare t'il froidement.

- Sans doute pas grand chose, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Wufei grogne et marche vers la porte, se retourne avant de sortir.

- J'avais pensé le faire, mais je me suis endormi et je ne me suis pas éveillé avant le matin. De toute façon je ne suis pas amateur de glaces et je n'aurais jamais pu en avaler autant. Avoue t'il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Quatre se tourne vers les deux autres. Comme il s'y attendait leurs visages sont totalement dépourvus d'expression et leurs esprits impossibles à percer. Trois yeux soutiennent son regard. Le silence devient très vite assourdissant. Au bout d'un moment, le blond explose de fureur comme il le fait rarement.

- Mais vous allez parler à la fin !

Rien à faire. Pas un mot ne passe les lèvres des deux statues vivantes qui lui font face.

Excédé il se dirige à son tour vers la porte et, tout comme Wufei se retourne avant de sortir.

- Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est en cause, d'ailleurs, je m'en fous. Vous êtes aussi nul l'un que l'autre. Aussi bien celui qui est coupable que celui qui le couvre.

Heero et Trowa se retrouvent seuls et s'observent avec remords.

- Nous devrions leur dire. Déclare soudain Trowa.

- Hn. Approuve Heero.

- Je me charge de Quatre.

- Et moi de Duo.

Ils se dirigent vers leur cible respective, l'un grimpe vers les chambres, l'autre quitte la maison, ayant entendu la porte d'entrée claquer avec violence.

Heero est le premier à atteindre la sienne. Comme les jours d'avant Duo est couché sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui même. Heero prend place sur le lit et pose sa main sur la chevelure châtain, hésite un peu avant de la retirer. Il a envie de la caresser mais il n'ose pas le faire. Pas avant d'avoir avoué.

Dehors Trowa rejoind Quatre qui a trouvé refuge sur une vieille balançoire accrochée à un arbre et qui l'a mise en branle machinalement. Lorsqu'il voit approcher l'autre pilote il donne une impulsion plus forte et de mouvement en mouvement s'élance toujours plus haut. Un acte certes puéril mais qui a au moins l'avantage de l'occuper physiquement. Trowa ne cherche pas à le faire cesser. Il se place non loin et commence à parler.

- Cette nuit là je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis sorti faire un tour. Il ne faisait pas froid et la nuit était claire. Lorsque je suis revenu j'ai vu de la lumière dans la cuisine et j'ai jeté un regard par habitude.

- Donc ce n'est pas toi.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi.

- Mais tu as vu qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

- Oui.

- Et tu ne veux rien dire.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Nous savons très bien tous les deux que ce ne peut être qu'Heero. Wufei n'est pas du genre à mentir.

- Ce n'était pas Heero.

Stupéfait Quatre donne un coup de rein pour immobiliser la balançoire et saute à terre. Il rive son regard sur celui de Trowa, espérant un démenti. Mais Trowa est certain de ce qu'il avance.

- Mais... ce n'est pas possible...

- Crois moi, je sais faire la différence entre Heero et lui.

Dérouté Quatre se réfugie derrière un dernier espoir.

- Alors, Wufei a menti ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas lui non plus.

Dans la chambre Heero prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

- Duo... personne n'a touché à tes glaces.

Les yeux violets se rouvrent et le fixent avec chagrin.

- Menteur... murmure Duo.

Le japonais serre les dents. Il n'est pas temps de se mettre en colère. Il doit garder son calme s'il veut faire admettre la vérité à l'américain.

- Duo. Tu es le seul à les avoir touchées. Ou plus exactement ton corps est le seul à les avoir touchées.

Les yeux violets s'écarquillent puis les lèvres du natté se mettent à trembler.

- C'est impossible...

- Trowa t'a vu Duo.

Dans le jardin Quatre a du mal à accepter la réalité que lui présente Trowa.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible... il ne peut pas tricher ainsi... il ne ment jamais...

- Je ne crois pas qu'il mente. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne se souvient pas tout simplement.

- Il est somnambule ?

- C'est l'explication la plus plausible.

- J'aurais jamais imaginé une chose pareille...

Trowa se permet un micro sourire.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire.

OWARI ?

* * *

_Oui, je recommence, toujours aussi accro aux crèmes glacées et à cette marque en particulier et bientôt en manque de mes parfums favoris qui coûtent un fric fou et que j'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter pour l'instant. Alors, je me venge sur ceux que je peux martyriser._

_J'ai une suite en tête, mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Sariad pour l'écrire, donc elle ne sera pas pour tout de suite._

_J'espère que l'identité du goûteur de crème glacée vous aura donné surprise et satisfaction, si ce n'était pas le cas, merci de me le faire savoir (vous pouvez aussi me dire si vous avez aimé, je ne vais faire aucun reproche, promis)._

_Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, swindler désigne un voleur en anglais, y'a pas à dire, les traducteurs en ligne, c'est super utile._

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Hahn tah Yhel_


End file.
